The Salvatore Sisters
by Misstyfoot
Summary: What if Damon had a twin sister? And what if Stefan had a twin sister?


This is a new fan fiction idea that I have come up with. I'm still currently working on the first chapter, as well as my other stories, but I'm going post the characters and the basic info on them.

* * *

**Bridgette Airlia Salvatore:** Born on June 28th, 1840 and changed in 1864 at the age of 24. She is 173 years old and is the twin sister of Damon Salvatore. She has long dark brown, almost black hair with slight curls, high cheekbones and Icy/Intense blue eyes and has love undertones in her skin. Growing up, she was very close to her twin brother, but when he went away to fight for the confederacy when Civil War broke out, she was sent away by her father to Georgia to help take care of her ailing grandfather, at their plantation, still known as the "Salvatore Plantation." Like her twin, she can be sarcastic, impulsive at times, and confident, but she's much more kinder and responsible, as she often has to keep her sister out of danger and keep her in check. She is very polite and respectful, and she hates anything and everything girly, which is why she refuses to wear or own anything pure pink, if something has a little bit of pink in it, but mostly a different color, like plaid for instance, she's alright. Despite her good qualities however, she can be extremely devious and no one (maybe expect for her twin maybe) can tell what's going on in her mind. She has a closer sibling bond to Damon, than any of her siblings, even though she hasn't seen her brothers in 150 years, and she took her mother's death pretty hard.

**Adrianna Jardine Salvatore:** Born on November 5th, 1846 and is 167, forever frozen at 17 years old. She is the twin sister of Stefan Salvatore and the younger sister of Bridgette and Damon. She has long wavy dark blonde hair and dark forest green eyes, and has a pale complexion. She shares many traits with her brother like: being compassionate, intelligent, well-mannered, courteous and polite. But, she is very irresponsible most of the time. When she became a vampire, more traits were added on such as: unpredictable, self-destructive, and like her brother can be a little judgmental and sometimes a little harsh. But unlike him, she can control her bloodlust, but, she does like making messes and falls easily and hard for someone and she has an evil temper, but even though very much different than her own twin, she was close to him and she was a daddy's girl.

**The Salvatore Plantation:**

**House:**

White, and 2 stories high with long white columns, a long front porch, and 2 stairs/steps leading to the front of the house. It has one upstairs balcony and one downstairs balcony as well as two side porches and the house holds 9 bedrooms.

**Rooms:**

**Living Room:** (By the downstairs balcony)

Has large round yellow walls, houses 3 couches, several chairs and a fireplace as well as some tables. A TV has been added, but other than that, everything is all original.

**Foyer/Stair Case:**

Grand entry way / foyer as you walk in, with hardwood floors, a table with a plant, front table near the door, a chair and table in the entry/hallway and two stairs leading to the final one.

**Kitchen:** Updated

Large decent sized, with a lot of cabinet space, a large silver fridge and freezer and a stove that is surrounded by stone and an island bar with three seats. Let's in a lot of light and gives it an open feeling and is very spacious.

**Dining Room:** All original

It is big and yellow and white, and looks very elegant. It has dark hardwood floors with antique carpet and original furniture. Has a large and long dark brown table that seats 12 people and has a chandelier.

**Bridgette's Bedroom:**

Has dark brown hardwood floor and almost the whole floor is covered by a white wall and the walls are a peach colored. It has a fireplace, and original dark brown furniture and a metal bedpost. Has white floral bedding with a matching chair and footstool and curtains.

**Adrianna's Bedroom:**

Has olive green walls, hardwood floor and a rug. Has original dark furniture and floral bedding with a matching 4 point post canopy. Has a small sitting room attached to it.

* * *

So, guys tell me what you think of the girls, and I put the descriptions of the house down, so I won't have to keep going back and describing every last detail. Please review with some answers/opinions of these questions.

1. How do you think Damon will react to seeing his twin?

Stefan?

2. How would Elena react (I don't know much about her character, since she's not one of my favorites)

3. How will the brothers react to knowing their sisters are alive?

4. Any other feedback?


End file.
